Talk:Jhin/@comment-6701708-20160820222424/@comment-9771997-20160911160310
You must be a troll, but I guess I'll take the bait anyway. Have you actually played Jhin? Before I even begin commenting on his skills, let me state the first, glaring point of everything'; He's an immobile AD caster, with Vayne range, and no clutch abilities to protect himself, in a game of dive champions that will nuke you, tanks that will face tank your damage and laugh since you can't get their hp low enough for missing hp% to matter alone, and slower champions who can't dive you, but will face tank your damage, laugh, and then one shot you if they ever get within range. Outside of that, there is a very, very, very small margin of champions who don't fall into one of those catergories and that you're actually moderately alright against.' Q''' - This ability does a ton of damage... if the enemy champion stands near a few minions that you've perfectly lined up to wipe with your grenade, and doesn't step away while it's bouncing; otherwise the damage sucks harder than a collapsing star. W - Trash damage, trash root until it's leveled, relatively long cd, extremely easy to avoid unless you get set up for it. E - Invisible traps with great scaling and a slow? What's the downside? Oh they can walk out of them. Okay maybe I just need to land my W on them to root them in it.... nope they can still walk out of it, guess it needs levels. If by some miracle outside of lane you throw down a trap, the stars and planets align making an enemy champion stumble into it, and you hit them with your leveled W, then yes, it does damage, but oh wait! It's magic damage, and doesn't benefit from your pen unless you magic pen, so pretty much everyone with MR will laugh this one off.' R - You immobilize yourself creating a giant cone that anyone with a handful of braincells can use to pinpoint your location and shoot blockable projectiles that only do damage if the target is low on health? Man how could that ult not be good? His passive and AAs - Jhin's autos do good damage actually, and the fourth shot is an execute. He can get unparalleled AD and lots of free movespeed and is heavily rewarded for building crit. The problem lies in the fact that your attack speed only goes up through growth. At level 18 with Jhin's max attack speed it either takes four seconds to get get off all of your AA damage, or you sacrifice the damage of the previous bullets on minions/monsters/whatever to get that last AA faster before going in and also making your downtime happen faster. Four seconds to get off your damage is '''slow as shit in League', even if it's not in real life. My fastest kill ever was on Talon, and I killed the enemy Shaco in .25 seconds with my full burst using cancels, 16x faster than it takes Jhin to get his damage off at max level. An end game AD carry with 1.5 attack speed can usually kill you in two to three autos which would be 1.83 - 2 seconds, still half the time it takes Jhin to fully auto attack at most. Auto for auto, Jhin loses most fights unless he's way ahead or unless he has help. Jhin's real power, like Kalista's, lies in his synergy with his team. Q - Admittedly not much, but low hp minions are plentiful in sieges, and if nothing else bouncing it through the enemy team makes the damage add up. W - Long range chain cc is honestly really strong, it's very easy for your allies to set this up for you. E - These still suck. Great in teamfights if you get a kill and people aren't good enough to move or are cc locked inside then. R - You get sight of all enemies "Caught Out" gives you sight of enemies while you are ulting allowing you to snipe for your team. Though, if you're picking a good sniping position in a teamfight, your team is still down an AD carry. Makes me wonder about Jhin mid, but in the assassin meta that's still a super high risk pick. Teamwork OP.